


F1 BodyGuard

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Sebastian needs protecting from his manipulate ex: enter Mr Raikkonen.





	F1 BodyGuard

**Author's Note:**

> My sincere apologies for not posting in so long its been such a crazy few months! My story is based after watching the musical, The BodyGuard. This post is set in 2014 where Kimi takes over as Seb's trainer because he has being abused by his ex partner/trainer, Heikki. Kimi is faced with the task of keeping an eye out on the stubborn German. They eventually fall in love and there is a happy ending unlike the musical or film. There will be a timeline thoughout the 2014 setting, so this still follows Seb's life in the F1 world. It may help if you have an idea of what happens in the musical but it is not vital as I have changed parts and the setting is entirely different. Hope you enjoy! (Apologies because this is so long!)

** Set in December 2013**

"I have a new assignment for you." Mark said.

"What now?" Kimi asked.

"A Formula One world champion. He needs protection from his ex. Well it would be his ex if the idiot wasn't so manipulating." Replied Mark.

"Name?"

"Sebastian Vettel." The reply came.

Kimi sighed.

"I don't know. I've seen a few races and he looks like an arrogant brat." The Finn said.

"It may appear that way on camera but I've been told he's anything but. Behind closed doors he just needs to get away from the pressure. He's still young, Kimi. He needs someone to keep an eye on him, not hurt him."

Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"What's the job?"

"You would act as his trainer for the year. Attend every race and train him prior to every race. You would be with him before every session of F1 so you would be in his company 24/7. At least then you would be keeping him away from Heikki." Mark stated.

"Is this Heikki guy dangerous?" Asked Kimi

"He's abusive. You're taking on his job. Hence why no one would have to know. The job allows you to be with him nearly all day, every day. No one would bat an eye lid." 

Kimi closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Give me time to think. I'll get back to you." Kimi replied.

** Set in January 2014- Red Bull Factory**

Mark was surprised the day that he got the phone call from Kimi accepting the job offer. Today was the day that Sebastian would find out about his new trainer and whilst he didn't know the German that well, he had a feeling that the Red Bull driver would not appreciate the change.

He was now standing in Christian Horner's office with said driver, Christian and Kimi. He was quietly praying that he was somewhere else other than here.

"Why am I only being told about this just now?" Seb asked while glaring at his boss.

"You needed time to yourself, Seb. It's been a long couple of months." Replied Christian.

Sebastian folded his arms over his chest. Whilst 2013 had given him his fourth title, it led to violent arguments and altercations with his partner, Heikki. The German had been accused of focusing just on his career and nothing else. It all came to a head when other people started to become aware of the injuries Sebastian had suffered in the latter half of the year. It resulted in Heikki's contracted being terminated so he would no longer work after 2014. Sebastian had also dumped him and so Heikki left but it was still difficult for the German to see him go. He still loved him.

"Sebastian, this is within your best interests. Heikki is still getting in contact and he could do anything. Kimi will be acting as his replacement. No one needs to know that you're under protection. I'm sorry that we didn't consult you first but this is happening so you better get used to it." Christian told the German.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, huffed and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Christian sighed also as he sat down in his seat.

"I'm sorry about his behaviour. He's still struggling with everyone knowing about Heikki. I'm grateful, Kimi, that you're taking on this role."

Kimi just nodded. It was going to be a long year at this rate.

**Set in Australia 2014**

The past couple of months had flown past. Sebastian had complained to Christian for a solid couple of weeks before whining when he didn't get his own way. Kimi was tough on him in the gym and the constant presence ahead of testing was driving Sebastian mad. Seb could have cried when he got a call from Christian telling him that Kimi would be travelling with him to Australia. When it came to testing, Seb was sneaky about planning flight times so he always ended up getting different flights before and after testing. He was annoyed also at the prospect of Kimi possibly turning up at his door step every so often as he too lived in Switzerland. 

Seb and Kimi sat on the plane both ignoring each other on the way to Australia. If Kimi thought Seb was a whining and arrogant so and so, it was nothing compared to the next day when he attempted to control Seb's activities. 

"What do you mean I can't do a meet and greet?" Seb asked as he glared at the Finn.

"There's is not enough security. Lots of people there." Answered Kimi.

Seb scoffed. "I have to meet the fans. I'm going and you can't stop me." 

Finn sighed as the blonde stormed off. It wasn't the first time they had argued like this.

It didn't help either that Sebastian refused to tell anyone about the text messages Heikki had been sending. He didn't want nor need the help.

** Thoughts during the First Half**

The first par of the season was becoming a rollercoaster ride. Whilst he managed to finish on the podium twice, there were races he just couldn't finish and to top it off he had to deal with all texts he was receiving from his ex, who insistently kept on trying to call him, especially over race weekends. He started to worry that Heikki would actually turn up to a race. There was also the issue of having to keep these texts away from his so called protector. Sebastian had given up on complaining to Christian about Kimi and instead tried to focus on the season. That was proving difficult. Kimi himself tried to keep his nose out of Seb's business. There were still a few arguments here and there about what Seb was allowed to do ahead of a race. So far Heikki had kept away but Kimi had a feeling at the back of his mind that the man would show up somewhere. He had no idea how right he was.

**Set in Austria 2014**

Sebastian made his way back to the hotel. Another DNF. He was a world champion for crying out loud and he was struggling to finish races. He refused to meet Kimi as he had been doing for the past few races. They were supposed to travel everywhere together but Seb just wanted a bit of peace and quiet. Of course if Christian found out, he would be fuming. Whilst walking on his own, Seb thought about Kimi. How when he did well, the Finn had his own way of saying well done without being overbaring and how when Seb couldn't finish a race, the Finn never breathed down his neck giving him all the sympathy in the world when all Seb wanted was a car that could win races. 

Seb was too busy with his thoughts whilst walking down the corridor on the way to his room, that he didn't notice the man behind him.

It was only when he got his key card out and into the door that a hand suddenly covered his mouth and he was shoved forward into his room.

The German struggled against the hold and tried to shout behind the hand until a voice whispered in his ear:

"Hello, Sebby."

Sebastian's eyes went wide. He struggled to breathe. Heikki couldn't be here. There was no way.

"Have you missed me?" Heikki asked sweetly.

Seb shook his head as he continued to struggle. Heikki growled in his ear before shoving him in the direction of the bed. He pushed Sebastian down on the bed so that the German was on his back then released his hand from Sebastian's mouth, leaning down to kiss the German. Seb whimpered as Heikki tried to push his tongue into his mouth and decided to bite down on the man's lip to make him stop. Heikki swore before Seb started to struggle underneath him.

"You naughty boy, Seb." 

Heikki shifted his body over the younger man in order to gain power over him and moved his mouth so he could start sucking at the skin of Sebastian's neck. He knew that the German had a weakness there and so it was difficult for the German to stop fighting.

"Heikki, please." Sebastian begged as tears began to form in his eyes.

When Heikki bit down on Seb's skin, the German sobbed and a hand moved once more to cover his mouth.

"Shh, Sebby. You should be enjoying this. It's been so long." Heikki said, soothingly.

He went back to kissing the young man's neck whilst Seb closed his eyes in order to fight the tears in his eyes. It was only when Heikki moved his remaining hand to the zipper of Seb's jeans that Seb really began to panic and he tried to cry out. It made Heikki stop and growl again.

"You keep your mouth shut. Your precious Finn isn't here right now it's just you and me." He snarled.

He went back to his task and managed to pull down Seb's jeans before he started to stroke him. It was then the that tears started to fall down Seb's face. Suddenly the door slammed against the wall and when Heikki turned, he was faced with an angry Finn and in the blink of a second, he found himself dragged away from Seb and thrown against the wall. The minute Heikki was pulled away from him, Seb struggled to lift his jeans back up as he sobbed brokenly and he made himself into a little ball and continued to sob. A hand started to stroke his hair and when he peeked up, he was met with the sight of his press officer, Britta, smiling down sadly at him. He lifted up a hand and she took it in hers and began to stroke her thumb over his palm as he tried to dry his tears. The pair refused to acknowledge what was going on in the background as Kimi eventually managed to get rid of Heikki and throw him into the arms of awaiting police. He looked over at the pair on the bed and that was when Mark's words came back at him, this was no ordinary brat, this was one who was frightened of another man and in need of protection.

**Set in Hungary 2014**

It was in the aftermath of Austria that Seb and Kimi found a newfound respect for one another. Kimi finally understood why Seb was pretending to act like someone that he wasn't. Seb was as arrogant as made out by the media, behind closed doors he was a vulnerable young man in need of some love and care. In the races after Austria, Kimi started to ease off slightly on the protection side. Whilst Christian had given Sebastian a long life lecture on the importance of telling people his location at all costs, he also had more security detail added to the team. Kimi knew that this would not help matters so he backed off slightly and tried not to crowd Seb too much. He could understand the need for space. The only reason Kimi or even Britta had turned up at his hotel room was because he was due to fly home. Kimi had flown home with him but avoided any conversation regarding the incident, something that Sebastian was thankful for. The German in turned was thankful for the Finn and for his protection. He bought Kimi ice cream and vodka as a token of gratitude as he had learned over time that those were some of Kimi's favourite things in life. By this time in the season, the pair were starting to get along better and it was only recently that the Red Bull driver had looked at the Finn and thought he was different from everyone else. He didn't mollycuddle. He wasn't too overprotective. Sebastian admired him. He respected him.

It was after a chaotic race that Seb and Kimi found themselves in each other's company, enjoying the peace and quiet as it had been the last race before the summer. They were in Kimi's hotel room enjoying each other's company. Something they hadn't done much until only recently. 

"I would never have thought you would be into ice hockey." Sebastian said.

"I'm Finnish of course I play." Came the reply.

The German laughed and raised himself up from the couch to get a another drink from Kimi's fridge. He sighed.

"You should teach me." Sebastian said, quietly.

The Finn lifted an eyebrow in surprise and gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

The German smiled back.

"You would need to show me around Finland too." Said Sebastian.

"You never been?" Asked Kimi.

Sebastian's smile dropped. 

"Heikki was always supposed to take me but things didn't work out that way."

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian shook his head.

"It was probably never meant to be anyway. I'm thankful that you're here to protect me from him." He replied softly.

Kimi got up of the bed and made his way over to the German.

"You don't have to keep thanking me." Kimi said.

"I am grateful though. Thank you."

The German moved closer towards Kimi as the pair looked into each other's eyes. Kimi lifted a hand to cup the younger man's face, his thumb stroking Seb's cheek as the gap between them closed and their lips met. They kissed slowly as Sebastian wrapped his arms around his protector. They eventually broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

**Set during the summer of 2014**

Kimi hadn't meant for it to happen. He hadn't meant to fall in love. When you end up spending all your time with someone that what's likely to happen. That's what he told himself when he tried to sleep at night gazing down at Seb's face oblivious to Kimi's thoughts. They ended up spending all of their time together during the summer. Sebastian wore a smile on his face everyday. It wasn't fake. They were real smiles. There was no press just Seb and Kimi together.

**Set in Japan 2014**

The pair hadn't told anyone they were together. Deep down Seb knew it would look bad. He had fallen in love with his previous trainer but Kimi was different. He wasn't violent and the only act of violence that had been used by the Finn was to protect Sebastian.

Christian and Mark came across the pair in the lead up to the race which was concerning everyone due to the rain. 

Seb and Kimi were in Seb's room having a quiet moment together. Kimi had his arms around Seb's waist as Seb wrapped his arms around Kimi's shoulders in a hug. Seb took in a deep breath and pulled back slightly.

"It's raining a lot Kimi. We shouldn't be racing in this." Seb told him quietly. 

"You'll be fine. You can cope in these conditions, you're good in the rain remember." Answered Kimi. 

Seb sighed and took comfort in Kimi rubbing his hands up and down his back.

The Finn leaned forward to place his forehead against Seb's.

"I have faith in you."

Seb smiled softly and bumped his nose against Kimi's before kissing him softly as the arms that held him wrapped around tighter and he moved his hands to rest flat against Kimi's chest, feeling his heartbeat and the solid body underneath.

Their moment was interrupted by Christian and Mark walking in without knocking. Christian then cleared his throat loudly. The pair sprang apart and untangled themselves.

"I better go get ready for the race." Sebastian mumbled.

He then bolted out of the room leaving Kimi standing in the middle of his room, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Christian looked straight at him.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Kimi glared at him.

"Yes."

Christian and Mark looked at each other before turning back to Kimi. 

"We need to talk about next year." Christian announced.

The race had been a total nightmare. It had been red flagged as many times. Not many cars finished the race and there was a lack of celebration on the podium due to Jules Bianchi's crash which resulted in the race being red flagged for the final time that day. On the flight home, Kimi had to reassure Seb that Jules would be okay. The German had been unsettled after the race so it was up to Kimi to calm him down. When they got home, they went straight to bed and were wrapped up together with Kimi behind Seb. The German had managed to calm down after the race but now he only had one thing on his mind. 

"Kimi?" He called out quietly.

"Bwoah."

Sebastian smiled softly.

"Will you join me at Ferrari next year?" Asked Sebastian, nervously. 

On the day of qualifying, Red Bull had announced that Sebastian would be leaving after the 2014 season to join Red Bull. Kimi had been aware of this as talks had been going on for the past few months. What Sebastian didn't know was that when Christian and Mark came to see Kimi, it was to ask Kimi if he too wanted to go to Ferrari and continue working with Sebastian. He didn't hesitate in his answer.

Kimi smiled in the dark giving Sebastian a little kiss on his neck before wrapping his arms tighter around Sebastian.

"Yes."

Sebastian grinned brightly and brought up one of Kimi's hands to kiss it.

**Set in USA 2014**

Whilst things were not going so well for Sebastian in terms of racing, his relationship with Kimi was growing stronger. It almost made him forget about Heikki.

Seb and Kimi were having a quiet moment to themselves in the garage, the team having packed away everything quickly as they had another race the weekend directly after. The pair were holding onto each other and gazing into one another's eyes until the moment was broken by an unwelcome guest.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice called out.

The duo turned abruptly and when Kimi saw who it was, he positioned himself in front of Sebastian. 

"Isn't this nice? Sebby being protected. It's cute." Heikki said.

"What do you want?" Kimi questioned.

Heikki brought out a gun which had been hidden behind his back. Sebastian gulped whilst Kimi drew in a sharp breath.

"I want Sebastian back." Answered Heikki.

"He's not a piece of property. He isn't yours." Kimi replied, angrily.

"He has always been mine." Snarled Heikki.

"No. No he was never yours." Kimi stated.

Heikki raised his gun and Sebastian whimpered when it aimed at Kimi's head.

"I suggest you leave before someone finds you here." Kimi suggested.

"I'm not leaving without Sebastian." Heikki growled.

"Well he's not leaving with you." Said Kimi.

Heikki nodded.

"So be it."

He fired his gun. Sebastian screamed as Kimi fell back into him, blood seeping from the wound in his shoulder. He paid no attention to the shouting in front of him as Daniel and Christian had pounced on Heikki from their hiding place in the shadows of the garage only moments earlier when Christian had been warned about a sighting of Heikki.

Seb had Kimi cradled in his arms, the Finn's head resting on his shoulder.

"Please Kimi. Wake up. I need you. Please you have to be okay." The German cried out.

He sobbed as he tried to stop the bleeding. The man in his arms had his eyes closed as he had passed out from the pain. A hand rested on Sebastian's shoulder and he looked up with tears in his eyes as he was met with the sight of a paramedic. 

"You need to let him go, Mr Vettel. We'll take care of him." He said calmly.

Sebastian sniffed as he placed Kimi on the floor and was engulfed in a hug by his teammate as he looked on at the paramedics treating his protector. 

Seb waited in the hospital as Kimi had to be rushed into surgery to remove the bullet. Many hours later he was by the Finn's side as he slept. The German took comfort in holding Kimi's hand. His thumb stroking over the warm hand as his other hand ran through the Finn's hair. 

He leaned closer to the man he loved so dearly.

"My bodyguard." He whispered.

He tried not to cry when he received the reply:

"Always."

Seb leaned over and kissed Kimi. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Kimi respond to him.

His bodyguard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Mark's role is that of Kimi's colleague and that this is set during the 2014 season purely because in the F1 world, it was during 2014 that Antti replaced Heikki as Seb's personal trainer. Please comment if you enjoyed the work and I hope you all have a great year!


End file.
